I Lust You
by Richs
Summary: U can hurt me, abuse me, break me and taint my soul. U can access my body, please me in innumerable ways but u shall never get that one thing you desire for- "MY HEART". I Lust U but I'll NEVER LOVE U. Romance, Mystery, Wild Sex, Blood-lust and Dark Love.
1. Chapter 1 Ghosts From The Past

**I just noticed that I haven't included the "disclaimer part" in my story earlier. So I've added this to my first chapter. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or any other character related to this story (though I secretly wished I could) :'( ****This applies to all the chapters included in this story.**

**Hello friends, This is my second story on FanFiction. Since this is a short one so I'm planning to finish it earlier. The other one titled, "You Are Mine" is still in progress. That one will take more time. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks ^_^**

**Kagome's POV:**

As I made my way through the lush green inhabitants of the silent rainforests, my senses perceived a serene panorama. The cheerful, refreshing stream was bubbling through the trees. It was indeed beautiful! These wonderful assets were so pacifying, so relaxing and so pure; completely unexplored. Absorbed in this natural paradise, I stripped the synthetic peel covering my body that was preventing me from submitting myself to the glory of Mother Nature. With a rustling sound, followed by a gentle thud, my regal blue expensive robes came down. Casting a gentle look around, my eyes caught a distant spot and I was lost in my past.

========== X X X ========

Glowing, white smooth skin, drenched in the sliver light of moon; Raven black hair running down my knees, slightly wavy on the ends, resembling the dark night sky; soft, rosy red lips, perfectly kissable and aquamarine eyes, sparkling with vigor and sentiments. Toned and delicate frame, neither too bulky nor too skinny, firm and round busts, creamy white legs and sharp, frail pink nails adorning the thread-like, fragile fingers. People often personified me as Aphrodite, the legendary Greek Goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. Being beautiful doesn't matter to me. What's the use of this charm when you've to live the life of a prisoner, jailed within lofty walls under the eyes of sturdy guards, all day and night? Father always believed that I was his most appealing daughter. When I turned 18, he snapped all my existing contacts with the external world and forced me to live a life of a prisoner. A free-spirited sparrow trapped inside a golden cage. But, I cannot blame him. Once, the mighty Lord of Eastern lands and now, a diminutive, old father, he was still afraid!

The day I lost my family and my people, all that my father had was me and my younger brother. We both were his lives. I had faint memories of my past. One night, while we were sleeping peacefully on our cushiony beds, lost in a distant dreamland, unaware of the fact that this night is going to bring the most horrible memories of my life! Suddenly the night alarm broke out, announcing the sudden attack of the enemies! The weather was wild, forcing down its curses on mankind, in the form of feral torrents, some men, clad in shinning armors, broke into our castle. Demons- tall and powerful, followers of Satan, with blue, silver and golden eyes, reflecting death and cruelty. They brutally assailed my family and my people, murdering everyone that came in their way- men, women, children, all alike, they shared the same fate. Within 24 hours, my entire life had changed, crushed down to the level of dusts. I and my sister were terrified. She was 17 and I was 16 then. Our maids rushed us to a secret dungeon situated at the back of our citadel. We were forced to stay there with some knights. Knowing that my parents and our leaders were alone out there, fighting the malevolent demons that destroyed our lands, I couldn't do anything. For the first time in my life, I felt helpless, to an extent that I wished I was never born so weak and vulnerable.

And suddenly, a ball of fire came crashing down upon our hideout. Fire and smoke everywhere! Our men were separated into groups; everyone was running for their lives. My eyes were red and watery, I couldn't see anything. I desperately reached out for my elder sister's hand. As I caught hold of her, she was forcefully pulled apart from my grasp. I immediately rushed forward to help her but I was pulled back by Kaede, our village priestess. She was a great Miko; her spiritual powers knew no bound. I kicked back and fought in her embrace, trying to get past her spiritual barrier that she had casted around me n the remaining men. The barrier protected us from the remaining demon attacks but my elder sister Kikyo, my ideal, my protector and my strength, was left outside the barrier. She herself was a Miko, but a weaker one, her spiritual powers were not sufficient to stand against the most powerful full-blooded Youkais that had 600 hundred years of training and experience.

Right there, in front of my eyes, my sister was put to a never-ending slumber. I had lost my life then. Somehow we managed to escape from there. I wanted to go back. My heart was crying for revenge, full of hatred and fury against the men who cruelly murdered my sister but since, I and my brother were the only inheritors left, the living successors of the Eastern kingdoms, it was important for us to live. We took shelter in a stony cave, in the heart of the forests. The night was still wild, violent and demanding. People around me were trying to sleep. I silently rose from my place, glancing around; I found them in a state of disturbed slumber. Anger and guilt were forming inside my core. I was submerged in the molten lava of an unexplainable fury. Something in me was waiting to come outside, it wanted its revenge. When things were beyond my tolerance, I decided to head outside. Long time back, I had heard from the local inhabitants that there was a spring nearby. It was a natural paradise for agitated travelers seeking comfort and peace. I decided to find that place because I needed to pacify myself.

As I wandered through the dangerously quite forest, guided by the fizzy sound of the waters, I found my way to the spring. It was amazing. True bliss! I was submerged in the spectacular view in front of my eyes. I stooped down, gently running my fingers through the cool violet waters of the stream. The puddle was reflecting the light it stole from the silver moon and the twinkling stars of the night sky. It was a perfect replica of the Heavens above. Peace and comfort filled my soul. I stayed there for a while, glancing around in a casual manner. It was getting late then so I gently stood up and thought of heading back towards our camp.

As I turned my back, I came face to face with amber eyes. Bright, golden eyes, resembling the early sunrise, filled my soul with sudden warmth. I was completely lost with them. I never realized that a rosy blush was formed on my cheeks, adorning my features. The bearer of those eyes was a handsome soul. Sun-kissed body, chiseled face, slightly triangular cheeks and a smirk on his face. I ran my gaze down his fire-red haori clad body. Dressed in all red, the perfect Adonis every woman desires for. Suddenly, my eyes caught the view of claws, long silver hair and triangular white furry ears placed right on the top of his head. My breath got hitched in my throat, I was astonished and I instantly stepped back.

"Demon", I whispered in a hoarse tone.

"Feh! Quick realization bitch, but I'm a hanyou, you pathetic human. And by the way, you're an intruder in my territory".

His voice was music to my ears.

"I think I have to kill you then so, get ready to die".

His claws flashed in the air. I could see death standing in front of me. My soul asked me to run away, to escape, to free myself from the embrace of this silver haired God… No I cannot die like this I have my people and they need me. As the reality came crashing down upon me, I dashed out of the spot, towards the hills where my cave was; running as fast as my legs could carry me. Everything around me was blurred, in blacks and whites. I didn't know where I was heading towards. Suddenly, I heard a loud 'thump' and something landed right before me. But before I could stop, I crashed, in full force with the unknown stranger and we fell down the hill. Rolling down the hills, we landed vigorously on the ground. I almost crushed the stranger under my weight. When I lifted my head up, my eyes were captivated by the sight of those golden eyes yet again. But this time there was no chance of escaping. Within a flash of second, I was pinned down under him. Now he was lying on top.

He was closing the distance between us and I was really feeling awkward in this position. I could sense his breath on the delicate skin of my neck.

"I think I've changed my mind", he huskily whispered in my ears and came face to face with me. And those warm, welcoming golden-amber eyes were replaced by blood laid scarlet ones; they were untamed and monstrous, symbolizing blood and lust. He flashed his pearly white fangs and, within a second, those sharp fangs slowly ruptured the delicate skin and were gradually sinking down my neck. An unbearable pain went down my body and I could imagine my death at that particular moment. My vision was dark, everything went hazy. I struggled to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. Sleep overtook my reasoning brain and my eyes were shut.

==================== X X X =================

**Back to Present:**

A strange rustling sound in the bush caught my attention and I came back to the present. I instantly turned around in a defensive position, planning to charge at the trespasser but it was just a tiny, little fawn. My harsh expressions were replaced by a soft, smiling one. It was frightened to his core. I gently crouched down and ran my light fingers over its body, trying to relax it. I could see the same expression of fear in his eyes that were present in mine, two years back. Seeing that it would no longer be harmed or killed, the poor fawn leaned in my touch, softly licking my hands. I giggled because of its ministrations. With a thankful look in his beaming eyes, he wagged its tail and disappeared in the bushes.

======= X X X ========

I suddenly realized that I was standing there, in my cloth-less form. With a few light steps, I headed forward and lightly stepped inside the pool. The water was cool. It was chilling my frame. 2 years... 2 long years, since that episode took place HERE.

With a bored tone, I whispered, "Inuyasha, how many times do I've to remind you that I can sense you. You can come out from your hideout"…

In a second, he came down the giant tree, rolling down the boughs and, landed with a huge thud, on the forest grounds. The familiar smirk adorned his features.

"Feh, I knew I would find you here wench".

And the familiar golden-amber eyes bore into my soul. Slowly and steadily, just like a hunter stalking its prey, Inuyasha was closing the distance between us. With a few final steps, he was there in front of me. That familiar trademark smirk and, the warmth generated by those intense golden eyes. My heart fluttered inside my chest. Once again I was completely lost in them!

=========== X X X ========

**So, this was my first chapter. I've re-written a few lines here and there. I'm going to incorporate Japanese words in the next chapters. I'll specify the meanings withing the brackets () following those words. So that my readers can understand their translated meanings. Thanks for reading it. I've lots more interesting stuff coming up. Please keep reviewing if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Inuyasha's POV:**

**History:**

Humans: Weak, pathetic, deceitful yet intelligent, sentimental and canny in their own crude ways.

Demons: Powerful, mighty, loyal yet monstrous, frantic and sharp. The existence of both these species dates back to the Yayoi period (in 400 BC).

Both of them had their individual gifts and curses. Since past couple of centuries, they were fighting against each other to maintain the existence of their species. This was a war for survival. Only the "fittest" had the right to survive… But, I was born different! Neither Hito (human) nor, Youkai (demon), I'm a Hanyo (half human half demon)! A strange and unfamiliar creature who was born with both the curses and gifts. Hanyos were rare in the present times. When a full blooded Youkai mates with a Ningen (human), the result is a Hanyo. Humans feared them because they were powerful enough to mingle with their people and destroy them. The demons despised them because they were weak and were considered to have tainted blood. In both the cases, Hanyos were subjected to death, slavery and torture. To maintain peace among the inhabitants of Sengoku Jidai (feudal period), in ancient Japan, the land was divided into 4 distinct territories. The Western one was ruled by powerful Youkais, the Inu (dog) dynasty being the dominant one. The Eastern territories were conferred to the Ningens. The Northern lands belonged to peace-lovers. A combined group comprising of hitos, youkais and hanyos lived there. They were pacifists and supported all the groups. There were Shisais (monks), Mikos (priests), Ekusoshisutos (exorcists), Majishans (magicians), Youkai Hantas (demon hunters) and other such beings who believed in spiritualism. Both demons and humans equally loved and respected them. The Southern state belonged to the dark powers. The land itself had a wicked aura around it. It was occupied by evil youkais and ningens, majos (witches), daku shisais (dark priests), ookamis (werewolves), kyuketsukis (vampires) and other beings that believed in black powers. The southern territories became the main cause of downfall of the other kingdoms. However, it was too late to realize that.

My father, a royal Inu-Youkai (dog demon), known by the name Inutaisho, was 500 years old when he met my mother, Izayoi, a beautiful young princess of the Eastern lands. If you're a Youkai, being 500 years old is quite comparable to late 20s if you talk in terms of human age. My mother was 18 years old at that time. She belonged to the Wei dynasty ruling the mountainous regions of Eastern land. My father was already married to a demon princess of the neighboring kingdom but their marriage was strictly an alliance. There was no love, only compromises made for the sake of their elders. Yuri, my step mother, was my father's lawful wife but, she was not her mate. They were married because my grandfather, the "old man" (more of a selfish and stubborn hound) was on his death bed and he desperately needed an heir from my father. And thus, my elder brother Sesshomaru (the well-known ignorant bastard) was born. Marriage and Mating might be the same for humans but they're totally different terminologies in the demon code. A demon can marry more than one female to acquire sexual pleasures and children but, he shall always have just ONE MATE. Marriages are done to fulfill a specific purpose. Once it is over, both the partners are free to live their individual lives. However, when a demon mates, he mates for his entire life! The result of mating is in the form of a visible mark, present on the neck of both the mates. When you mate a demon, your soul and life binds together. You can sense your partner's emotions, thoughts and ideas. Demons cannot live without their mates so, if one dies, the other follows. Their life-spans are extended or shortened to match each other's.

Earlier, the humans and demons were living in peace. There were minor conflicts, often caused by the Southern inhabitants but they were easily curbed by the rulers. One day, my father was hunting in the Eastern forests where he came across a stream. He took shelter over there. While he was exploring this paradise, he spotted my mother, who was taking her bath in the hot springs. He was mesmerized by her beauty and he instantly fell in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever known. My father's demon side immediately recognized her as his true mate. This was their first meeting. Soon, one meeting followed another and they fell in love. My father spoke to her elders after a couple of months but his marriage proposal was rejected because human-demon marriages were a rarity in that age. They had no other choice so, my mother escaped with my father. This was a major episode in the history of humans and the demons. Humans took this as their insult and made this opinion that their daughter was forcefully kidnapped by the demons. The southern kingdom took advantage of this situation. They whetted humans against demons. And so, the humans declared war! They Wei dynasty, along with their allies, the Doragons and the Dengens, attacked the demons. This was how it started. That day onwards, we're constantly fighting against each other. Despite knowing the fact that the Southern kingdom was responsible for it, both the parties were foolish enough to fight for their own egos.

After 2 years of marriage, I was born as a symbol of their true love. When I was 7 years, I got my younger sister Ai. She was my life. Though I was a Hanyo, my people feared me. My parents were respected and loved by all. My mother, despite of being a human herself, was adored and welcomed by the demons. And so, people love me n Ai. Though, I was never in good terms, with my brother. He, being a full-blooded youkai, was selfish and cold-hearted towards me. But there was one thing that was common between us, Ai. Both of us loved her with all our heart. In my earlier years, I had experienced loath and sufferings but they gradually ceased once I reached my teenage. I was a ruthless, merciless, skilled and commanding fighter. "Inuyasha"… This name was enough to stir the souls of the humans. Many hated me because they regarded me as the messenger of death. I never liked killing humans. Being half-human myself, I had a soft corner for them in my heart, so did my mother because, she was one of them. But then, one day a couple of them broke into our palace when our guard was down. My parents were in the courtroom and we were in the training grounds then. Those merciless bastards killed most of our men and, Ai. She was just an innocent kid. She never deserved this fate. That day, we, the brothers forgot about our mutual conflicts and joined hands. Since then, Sesshomaru and I have been fighting against the Dengens, Doragons and the Wei dynasty. Even though they belonged to my maternal side, still, they were our enemies now because they took away the most precious thing of our lives, my sister. The war is on since past 200 years but still, I've not been able to satisfy my blood lust. I won't stop till the time I completely wipe away the Doragons- Bloody murderers that killed Ai. I'll finish them all!

============= X X X =============

**Past: 2 years back:**

It was raining that night when we suddenly attacked the main castle of the Doragon dynasty. Since 200 years, we've been trying to harm the royal family without success. This year, somehow, we managed to reach their fort. We brutally killed everybody that came in our way. But, I spared the kids and the women (probably, my motherly human side acted on such situations). I didn't have the heart to kill them. However, my brother was just the opposite. Stony hearted jerk that never spared anyone! And I love him for this. Making my way towards the royal chambers, I came across a beautifully adorned room- all pink, white and violet. The room had a gentle feminine touch which instantly reminded me of Ai and my blood started boiling in my veins. As I entered the room, I was welcomed by a strong aroma of Sakura blossoms. The fragrance was warm, captivating and enticing. I was completely engulfed in this foreign scent when I stepped near the bed.

I was surprised by the view. A beautiful angel was lying down on the bed. Her raven hair was spread all across her pillow. Her chest was moving up and down with each light breathe, following a perfect rhythm. She was the second most beautiful woman (my mother being the first one). My heart was beating wildly inside me. I was hypnotized by her innocence and stooped down to give a gentle kiss on her soft, chubby, pink cheeks. She not only smelled good but also, tasted delicious. Suddenly, my demon side was let loose. Somehow, I managed to turn back.

As the tempting aroma of Sakura blossoms and the picture of that sleeping beauty filled my mind and soul, my demon side let out a demanding howl…

"MINE"…..

There was commotion outside. I casted one final look at her and moved on. She was indeed mine! I leapt out of the window. That night, I couldn't kill anyone. By the time I was back in my castle, I was acting like a love sick puppy! Definitely, a great start for this mighty ruler!

"Feh!"

============ XXX ===========


	3. Chapter 3  Revenge

**Kagome's POV:**

**2 years Back:**

In the early hours of dawn, when first streaks of crimson appeared on the horrid, dark night sky, my sleepy form was gently shaken by Kaede and rest of the followers. They've been looking for me all night. I was a terrible mess. My kimono (robes) tattered, my shatsu (shirt) soaked with blood and my hair covered with grime and filth. Neck and shoulders were tingling with sharp pain and the vision was blurred. I took a while to sit back and compose myself. When I came back to my senses, shock, pain and fear overcame my features. I desperately looked around, searching for that silver-haired mysterious creature, checking out my body at the same time and hoping to find traces of some serious damage. I was surprised to find myself alive. A demon is always known for finishing off his prey. They hardly leave a chance for you to escape so, if you've encountered a demon and you're found alive, consider yourself to be lucky. My escape was news for everyone. I was shaking terribly, my thoughts were confused and tears were running down my face. My brother Souta took me in a tight hug. For a second, I thought what would have happened to him had I been dead. After crying for a good amount of time, both of us felt better. Kaede helped me get up. My people were happy that I was found in a healthy state, without much damage. They were relieved but, Kaede had a strange, thoughtful expression on her face. This further increased my tension. Kaede was never quiet until it was something very-very serious.

======= X X X ======

When we were back in our camps, I took some time in cleaning myself. While shifting the hair that draped my shoulder, I noticed a strange red and silver mark. The head of a silver haired dog followed by a red colored blade and the letter "I" engraved in Japanese kanji. I was confused. I hardly remembered having any such mark ever since I was born. I recalled the incidents of last night. That silver-haired hanyo must have given it to me. However, it didn't make sense that a demon, instead of killing his prey, goes around labeling them with strange tattoos. I was lost in my own thoughts so I hardly noticed Kaede's arrival.

"Child, you have been marked! Now nothing can be done. Your future lies in his hand."

"Marked? What does that mean?"

"Once we reach the castle, I shall disclose this secret to you. Till then, keep this to yourself. No one should know about this mark. Be careful."

That night, when the world was lost in deep slumber, I re-visited the hot springs, hoping to get a glimpse of him. But he was nowhere to be found. These sudden emotions of sadness and grief were new to me. Why was I desperate to visit a stranger? But, some questions are always left unanswered. This was one of them!

======== X X X ==============

**After 2 days:**

Soldiers carefully guided my path up the stairs, through the corridors, in the open grounds surrounding my castle. The air was laid with death, fresh blood and mourning. 2 days of continuous assassination. I saw my people crying… Children were weeping for their lost parents; parents were crying their eyes out for the young ones that were mercilessly crushed to death in an early stage of their life; the maidens were wailing for their men who never returned from the battlefield. Several families had lost their young ones. Children were taken as slaves and women were raped, or taken as mistresses, to satisfy the lust of the ruthless demons. Fury and detest filled my heart as I came across my sister's corpse. Her head had 3 wide gashes on the left side, her face was drenched in blood, her lifeless pale skin was covered with bruises and black marks. Her features were numb. How can a person be so vicious? She was a powerful yet generous and caring woman. Who would do this to her? Searching through the chambers, like a crazy person, I came across the corpse of my okaa san (mother) which was beyond recognition. My otou san (father) was lying in an injured and unconscious state.

I could never forget that scene. I cried and cried for several hours. These incidents were unbearable for me. My heart could not bear the pressure of so many untimely deaths, intense sufferings and harsh treatments. At dusk, when the last streaks of sun were leaving the purple skies, my heart was filled with void. Completely emotionless, nothing, no pain, no happiness, absolutely nothing… I won't cry because tears were meant for losers and I wasn't one of them. I had my brother, my father and my people. I need to care for them. I was no longer a bubbly teenager who was lost in her dreamy world of fairies, roses, floating clouds and a handsome prince charming. There is nothing such as Happy Endings. They're found in fairytales. This is reality, harsh reality! No happiness without grief, no gain without loss! I rose with a firm determination in my heart. Walking down the stony paths surrounding my castle, casting a silent look around, I saw my people bear an unvoiced misery. It further strengthened my spirits.

============= X X X ===========

**Night:**

After the funeral was over and prayers were offered to console the spirits of the dead, I decided to visit the holy grounds of the Hingurashi Shrine- a glorious symbol of our culture and religion. I saw Kaede in the main Toshokan. She was absorbing knowledge from a textbook. I silently seated myself beside her. Acknowledging my presence, she lifted her head up. She looked agitated and troubled. Before I could question her, she handed me a book. While flicking through the pages of that book, I came across certain pictures that were adorned with strange symbols. While searching through the list, I came across a similar mark that I was carrying on my neck. The symbol of a silver haired dog! It was followed by a short description.

"_Ginjo- An ancient Demonic emblem allotted to the Inu dynasty, the prime rulers of the Western Lands. This symbol represents the traditional mating mark given by the successors of the Inu dynasty, to their future mates. If the mark is golden in color, the process of marking is permanent and irreversible. A silver mark represents the courting process"…_

I could hardly make out any sense in those words. Mating, emblem, mate… All these terms were new to me. I was baffled.

The next few pages contained more information on this topic…

"_Demon Courting:_

_It is a process by which the demonic blood identifies its mate's souls. It is comparable to "Engagement" in human customs. Demons are gifted with a sharp sixth sense. They can easily recognize their mate's spirit. When their soul calls for the mate, they sub-consciously mark their mates and gift them their 'Mark of Courting'. Once the mate receives this mark, he or she is considered to be the property of the demon. It keeps the mate away from the reach of foreign demonic powers. However, exactly after one month, the process of mating has to be completed else the mark shall disappear and the mate is free to go with any partner._

_Demon Mating:_

_Mating is a process by which demons claim their partners. It is similar to marriage in terms of human laws however, mating is more permanent. It binds the souls, bloods and bodies of the mates. If mating or courting is done between humans and demons, the life-span of the human is extended to match the life-span of the demons. Both the partners shall stay together, as mates as long as they live. The soul of the mate shall find its counterpart once again, in the next birth…"_

I could not read any further. I was overcome with mixed emotions. Things were unfolding in a fast manner. One week back, I was just a kid, full of life, waiting for my silly dreams to come true… Three days back, I lost my loved ones, my world was destroyed, badly shattered… And today I discovered that I was being marked. "MARKED" as in subconsciously "ENGAGED" to an ignorant bastard who was going to kill me initially and, the next moment, he decided to mark me with a Courting Symbol… Great… Absolutely Perfect!

I thought and thought about my silver-haired knight. "MY?" Strange! I didn't have time to think about stuff like marriage and engagement when I was burdened with responsibilities on my delicate shoulders. The future of people depended on me and I would never fail them. In any case, this mark would disappear in a month or so. While heading towards the castle, with a strange, silent feeling engulfing my senses, I was trying to calculate the future of our country. As I entered the courtroom, the murmurs and harsh words of the courtiers were silenced due to my sudden arrival. My eyes were no more covered with grief and fear. They reflected a strong, inexplicable determination. The chief of my army came forward.

"Princess, are messengers are back with information. According to them, this sudden attack was announced by the young Lords of the Inu-dynasty. The troops that attacked the neighboring kingdom were of Lord Sesshomaru and the ones that attacked us belonged to the younger Prince Inuyasha who is in charge of the Katsu (victorious) tribes. Their army comprises of skilled warriors who're known for merciless assassination skills. Now everything depends on your command. Our men are ready. The remaining troops shall be supplied by Prince Hojo of the neighboring kingdom".

"We shall seek Revenge…"

============ X X X =============

Revenge, Despise and Fury… These are three powerful phrases. Love is a strong emotion while hatred is a strong relationship. When you love a person, your emotions gradually fade away and the bonds are broken with time. When you hate a person, this feeling keeps increasing day by day.

Sitting by my pink and lavender bed, while viewing the silent night sky, I silently whispered…

"Inuyasha… Now your fate lies in my hands"…

Little did I know that I was so wrong! It was the other way round. He was the hunter and I was the prey…

=================== XXXX =================

There goes my third chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. This is my second story on Fanfiction. I plan to add 5 more chapters to it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4 First Confession

**Hello people, I'm back. I hope you liked my story so far. Many folks added my story to their favorite list. Thanks for that. Thanks for the lovely reviews as well.**

** HoplessRomantic183.**

**Thanks for your review. Actually my story will continue in the flashback, for next two-three chapters at least. I was thinking about the storyline though and I think I can always add a sequel if it's necessary, I mean if the readers really like it's ending, I can think about the second part.**

**Anyways, back to my story. This chapter comprises of LEMONS. This is my first erotic piece as a writer, I've never written sex scenes earlier. So, please please please inform me if you don't like it. I'll try to re-write it.**

**Here we go… **

**Inuyasha's POV:**

**Past:**

I had always been a loner… my life- not involving too many people. I was in love with silence. My previous life was a cruel manifestation of blood, abduction, assassination and assaults. Happiness, Love, Mercy and warm human emotions did not matter to me. It was passion, pure and dark passion… Demanding Blood and Lust… Whenever I felt lonely, I had a queer habit of visiting this spring, settled in the heart of the woods. This spot was close to my heart. It was here where I first MET HER. I had always enjoyed the company of different women, all throughout my life. My ever-increasing lust was often relieved by the most demanded, enigmatic damsels of my land. I was a well satisfied man until the day my eyes were settled on HER.

A well-balanced, delicately sculptured face with piercing blue eyes, reflecting serenity and chaste emotions… Those eyes were capable of pacifying even the most agitated souls. Sharp, triangular nose and soft, beautifully crafted cheeks… Soft, rosy lips that were Perfectly Kissable! Creamy, white skin, glistening under the moonlit sky, tempting me to run my fingers, all over her… Smooth, raven black hair, descending down her back and reaching her legs… Those perfectly carved melons with perky nipples protruding through her transparent silken shirt. Her nicely shaped legs, a great view that was visible through the narrow slit of her kimono, were pleading me to work magic on them, with my tongue… I could not restrain myself from staring at that astounding frame…

When I first SAW HER in her room, my angel was sleeping in an innocent sleep. I was transfixed. She was beautiful… simply beautiful, in true sense… My evil mind had already devised unique ways of ravishing her innocent frame. Her scent was enticing, a pinch of Lavender mixed with fresh Sakura Blossoms… Definitely a Virgin… My malevolent soul wanted her! She was MINE! ALL MINE… I was calculating all the possibilities of possessing her. My brain started working faster, with each painful throbbing motion that was created inside my already hard member. Nevertheless, the romantic moments were interrupted by the commotion of the war so I had to escape.

========== X X X ============

**Present:**

I was sitting in my secret hideout, somewhere situated among the boughs of my favorite tree, lost in my own dream world. I had never been mesmerized to this extent, by any woman in my life, neither was my manhood! As for now, I was slowly becoming possessed and, I knew this obsession would embark on an unknown trail, a path that would eventually lead to her, in the end. The passion was gradually increasing day by day. My palace was inhabited by thousands of captivating spinsters, ready to please me on a single command yet there was this never-ending thirst… A desire that could only be satisfied by her… Two years have passed since our first involvement…

The visions of our first involvement, her first touch, were still fresh in my memories. A night of sinister yearning when a dark love story was woven under the faint light of the twinkling stars. Her eyes were filled with warm tears and, reflected the expressions of fear and betrayal. That musical voice, when she first called my name in a hushed tone, in those final hours of intense love-making, as I came inside her, implanting the first few drops of my precious seeds, deep within her womb. I felt fulfilled… A feeling of completeness overwhelmed my heart. But then, when I came back to my senses, I realized that unknowingly, I had committed the most horrible sin of my life. Since then, each night, I've been coming in search of my Goddess… If I was ever granted a wish, I would seat her on a high pedestal and worship her for my entire life... Forever! My chain of thoughts was soon interrupted by a familiar sing-song voice.

_"Inuyasha, how many times do I've to remind you that I can sense you? You can come out from your hideout"…_

_"Feh, I knew I would find you here wench"._

I was kind of bored, watching her since past three hours, waiting for that perfect moment when I'd be invited by my woman. Though I was impatient, I decided to go slow. Slowly and steadily, I was closing the distance that was separating us. She was standing right there in front of me… I instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me, lightly running my fingers on her pinkish cheeks. Her flawless nude body was gradually leaning in my touch; waiting for me to explore its hidden treasures. I instantly captured her delicate lips in a rough kiss. It was light and warm at first but, it soon transformed in a rough, passionate and demanding smooch. Within a flash of second, the garments adorning my body were gone.

I gently scooped her in my arms and descended down the pool, into the fresh, cool waters. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence, the warmth of forest fire crackling behind us…

========== X X X ===============

**Kagome's POV:**

I felt clean, fresh and excited! My breaths came out in small, rhythmic gasps as I waited for him to make his first move. I was dying for his divine touch but I could never let him know this.

"So, do you accept your defeat tonight", I suddenly asked, looking up at him, with a smirk adorning my features.

"The night isn't over woman", was his prompt reply, with the same, familiar grin.

He came over and started kissing me everywhere, light, wet chain kisses… Starting with my forehead then gently proceeding downwards, on my eyes, temples, cheeks, chin and, finally stopping right there at my lips. He crushed my lips with a sudden ferocity and, I responded with an equal passion. I shivered, as he brushed away those extra hair strands covering my cheeks and, deepened the kiss, our tongues engaging in a battle for dominance. I broke the kiss first and, looked straight in his eyes, trying to decipher the hidden intentions that resided inside them. We stayed there for a while, lost in each other, when he gently stooped down and squeezed my right breast.

His tongue was rolling sensuously against my left breast, gently nibbling upon the protruding nipple while his hands were busy playing with the right one. He continued his ministrations for some time, causing me to gasp and moan, from time to time. After a long time, he diverted his attention towards other parts of my body… He did not leave any part of my body un-kissed: my chin, my neck, my shoulders, his tongue slowly descending down my belly, my thighs and entering my womanhood, rekindling the lava of emotions that were pooling inside my stomach. I was completely submerged in the pools of pleasure when the warmth of that magical tongue was suddenly lost. My eyes snapped open, desperately trying to understand what was going to happen next. But, before I could respond to this sudden change, the familiar sensations of his tongue were replaced by an unexpected, sharp pain when I was suddenly flipped over. He pulled me on his lap, tossed me around and made me straddle him in a comfortable position where he held my right leg up and his member instantly entered my womanhood, without any prior warnings, easily stretching my hole to fit his size. I looked up at him, with surprise. He was never too fast!

"Say that you're mine", he hoarsely whispered in a commanding tone, his eyes reflecting sheer desire that he felt for me… Only desire, yearning and lust but no love! No! Even I was too stubborn to reciprocate with love. I tossed my head from one side to another, his erection hardening with each powerful thrust. Thirty minutes have passed since we started this but, he was nowhere close to his orgasm while I had already cum twice.

But I would never give up! With one painful thrust, his erection penetrated my core and we climaxed together. I let out an untamed, high-pitched squeal, shouting his name in my loudest voice.

"Inuyasha…"

He came inside me, with full force; hot, white liquid, sliding down my valley and, entering my womb at a slow and steady pace. My eyes were half shut, due to exhaustion experienced during our wild lovemaking session. His eyes once again boring inside mine… An intense look in those golden eyes…

"Say that you love me", his rasping voice was laced with possession, envy, aggression, desire, lust and vehemence. So many emotions, all blended together and, I was the only who was capable of producing these mixed sentiments.

I saw my reflection in those amber pools that lacked even the slightest traces of love. Several moments were passed between us and we were lying in the same position. For the first time in my life, I saw a sudden flash of love in those eyes that were the most treasured possessions of my life. However, within a second, that expression of love was soon replaced by the trademark smirk that I hated. And for a second, I was stupid enough to believe that the devil actually loved me. I was so wrong, so very WRONG… With despise and rage, I replied back in a sarcastic manner.

"Inuyasha… You can hurt me, abuse me, break me and taint my soul. You can access my body and please me in innumerable ways. You can make my soul yearn for your touch but, you shall never get that one thing you desire for…"MY HEART"… I LUST YOU BUT I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU"…

That last line was always powerful enough to shatter his heart into millions and trillions of pieces. Once again, I was the winner of this game. Without another word, he immediately got up. While staring at a distant spot towards the lake, he got dressed, in perfect silence. Once he was done, he casted one casual look at my fully exposed body that was lazily lying down on the grass covered forest floor. After devouring all my features with his eyes, he finally turned his back and proceeded with his demonic speed, towards the western territory.

After a while, I rose up and headed towards the pool, at a weary pace. My entire body was shaking in an uncontrolled manner- Note: The after effects of intense lovemaking. Absolutely great! While sitting on the marshy grounds surrounding the pool, I was lost in my thoughts. As I looked up, at the night sky, I could see the Heavens mocking at my destiny. A hushed tear rolled down my cheeks and, lost its existence in the azure waters of the spring when I silently whispered,

"I love you Inuyasha…"

Approximately 20 miles away from the hot springs, our familiar half demon, clad in red robes was stopped by a sudden force. In a sad and defeated tone, he replied back,

"I love you too Kagome…"

The voice was soon carried away by the blowing winds. Unknown to both the lovers, the mating mark present on their necks, reflected a bright, dazzling light and shifted its color from silver to bright golden. The process of mating was complete and, their souls were bound together for eternity…

================== X X X ==============

**This was all for now. The story moves in flashback from chapter 5 onwards. In case you've doubts regarding the content, or, you wish to give me some more ideas related to it. Please let me know. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
